


Последний бард

by Ali4e



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Crows, Denerim, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4e/pseuds/Ali4e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Килоун не сомневался в том, что и Серый Страж предпочтет не переходить дорогу Воронам. Не выживал еще никто, на кого они открывали охоту. Они никогда не останавливались, не знали срока давности, не теряли след. Метка убийцы не меркла, пульсируя в ночи. Тот, кто носит ее на себе, обречен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний бард

Вчера еще это была шпана, воровавшая белье с веревок, а теперь они разжились доспехами на полях гражданской войны, отрастили когти — ядовитые когти, и сержант Килоун из-за них не спит по ночам. В стране без малого анархия, с юга наступает Мор — лучшее время для таких вот молодцов, которые, впрочем, шпаной и остались. Ограбить пьяного в переулке, припугнуть заезжего торговца, устроить дебош в таверне — все, на что они способны, во что бы ни рядились, как бы гордо себя ни величали. Нужно всего-то несколько крепких парней, чтобы их успокоить, да где ж их взять?

Тощий эльф в пыльной хламиде с усталым, словно тоже пропыленным лицом на первый взгляд особого впечатления не производил, как и его столь же незаметные спутники, которые выглядели так, будто исходили пешком весь Ферелден. Но сержант Килоун не вчера родился. Он уже знал, что стоит за этими тихими голосами, за обманчиво расслабленными манерами, за чуть ли не ласковыми интонациями; он нанял их и не прогадал.

Прыщавые юнцы из закоулков привыкли бить слабых, наваливаться кучей, унижать и глумиться, черпая кураж в дешевом эле. Они понятия не имели о том, что такое настоящее насилие. О том, что значит достать из ножен меч лишь для того, чтобы погрузить его в плоть, что значит целить в сердце, что значит убивать быстро, молча, без колебаний. Кому-то позволили уйти живым. На улицах стало намного тише по ночам.

Как думал Килоун, сложнее дело обстояло с наемниками, которые порой вели себя в Денериме как в завоеванном городе. Наружу вылезли старые клановые распри. Задирались друг с другом сами банны. Того и гляди влипнешь в политику, которой сержант боялся как чумы. Однако же, как выяснилось, эльфу тут и руки особо распускать не пришлось. Его, кстати, звали Алим, он был Серым Стражем и прошел через то, о чем Килоун даже не хотел знать. Наемники-ветераны, те, кто умел выживать, мигом чуяли скверну в его крови и делали шаг назад. Улыбались, предлагали выпить. Денерим почти стал прежним, поговаривали, что скоро здесь появится чудесным образом исцеленный эрл Эамон. Логейну уже не принадлежала и столица.

Оставались еще Вороны, но эти никому не по зубам. Они не устраивали побоищ в борделях и шумных стычек на площадях. Килоун знал, кто такой Сезар и чем он торгует, но поделать ничего не мог, вынужденный ежедневно любоваться его наглой рожей на базаре. Как ни крути, а Вороны — это уже вне компетенции простого сержанта. В конце концов, они ведь порядок не нарушают.

Килоун не сомневался в том, что и Серый Страж предпочтет не переходить дорогу Воронам. Не выживал еще никто, на кого они открывали охоту. Они никогда не останавливались, не знали срока давности, не теряли след. Метка убийцы не меркла, пульсируя в ночи. Тот, кто носит ее на себе, обречен.

 

Волны мерно бились в борт корабля, раскачивая его бережно, как мать — колыбель любимого ребенка. Зевран дремал, убаюканный этим ритмом, ривейнским вином и изощренными ласками. Его голова лежала на коленях у Алима, а тот машинально гладил соломенного цвета волосы, словно кошачью шерстку.

Изабелла, раскинувшись в кресле, раскладывала пасьянс, исподтишка наблюдая за этой парой. В полумраке тело Алима казалось почти детским. Бедренные косточки, спускающиеся к паху, натягивали блестящую кожу — каждую из них Изабелла обцеловала и обсосала, и ей хотелось еще.

— Ну как, сошлось? — поинтересовался Алим, когда она смешала карты.

— Нет. Не видать мне благородного короля, как собственного копчика, да и славно. Что-то совсем перестала выносить человечьих самцов.

— Перешла на эльфов? — хмыкнул Сурана. — У нас же члены меньше.

— Зато задницы тугие.

— Какая же ты извращенка еретическая. — Сурана возвел глаза к потолку.

— А что делать, тут даже церковь закрыта, не покаешься. Нет, ну правда же. Наши мужчины — это толстые грязные шеи, щетина, вонь, пердеж и отрыжка.

— А мы испражняемся радугой, — кивнул Сурана. — Кстати, до ветру бы сходить.

— Гальюн там, — махнула рукой Изабелла, отчего ее ничем не прикрытая грудь всколыхнулась, да так, что Сурана на мгновение застыл, завороженный.

— Там — это где? — встрепенулся он наконец.

— Пойдем, провожу, крыса сухопутная, — вздохнула Изабелла и потянулась за накидкой. Сурана вновь не смог оторвать взгляд от этого зрелища, пока оно не скрылось под грубой промасленной тканью.

— Уснул, кажется, — сказал он, осторожно выбравшись из кровати и кивнув на Зеврана.

— Если уж не стал поддерживать разговор о задницах и членах — точно спит. Халатик свой накинь.

— Халатик! — возмутился Сурана. — Знаешь, сколько я отдал в Орзаммаре за этот халатик? Лириума в нем столько, что хватит тебя превратить в святую Андрасте.

— Вот этого не надо, — бросила через плечо Изабелла, поднимаясь по ступенькам, ведущим на палубу.

Ветер был крепким и свежим, Сурана вдохнул полной грудью после душной каюты, пропахшей терпкими благовониями, сладким вином и спермой. Еще не полная луна была похожа на подмигивающий глаз. Уходить не хотелось.

— Не часто у меня выпадают такие минуты, — признался он Изабелле. — Покой. Блаженство.

— В присутствии нашего общего друга говорить о покое — это совершать непростительную стилистическую ошибку, — ядовито процедила Изабелла.

— Да ладно тебе. То же самое можно сказать о каждом из нас, — примирительно сказал Алим, словно зачарованный редким для Ферелдена теплым вечером.

— О чем ты, я обычная купчиха из Ривейна, — засмеялась Изабелла. — Немного умею обращаться с оружием, только и всего. А кстати, первые уроки мне как раз Зев и преподал, но сейчас я, конечно, его сделаю.

— Ты давно его знаешь?

— О, очень давно! Он все молодится, а на самом деле ему уже... Блин, чуть не ляпнула. За это бы точно удушил.

— Каким он был? Мягче, чем сейчас? Или, наоборот, злее?

Изабелла, которая смотрела на воду, прислонившись к борту, повернула голову и уставилась на Сурану.

— У тебя это серьезно, что ли? Ну-ну.

— Неужели так трудно ответить на вопрос?

— Пфф! Могу сказать только, что сейчас он кажется немного задумчивым. Впрочем, как и ты. У Воронов это навык — перенимать повадки тех, с кем они... проводят много времени.

— А тогда у него чьи были повадки? Твои?

— Талиесина, — словно выплюнула Изабелла. — Он тогда был его слепком. А Талиесин — его богом. Творцом. Талиесин сделал Зеврана Аранная таким, каков он есть. Зев называл его «последний бард» за то, что тот якобы довел искусство причинять смерть до невиданного совершенства. По мне, так обычный головорез с неуместным пафосом. Но таким, как Зевран, необходимо испытывать преданность хоть к кому-то, иначе ведь можно невзначай и себя предать.

— Понимаю. — Сурана криво ухмылялся, щурясь, как кот.

— Идем вниз, — вдруг решительно заявила Изабелла. — Здесь все-таки холодно.

— Все-таки холодно, — согласился он.

 

В тот вечер, когда мастер Игнасио с ним распрощался со всей витиеватой антиванской вежливостью, Алим не захотел ночевать в «Покусанном дворянине» и вообще в Денериме. Он вернулся в лагерь за стенами города, где, кстати, все еще отсиживалась Лелиана. Так пространно и громко мечтавшая о чистых простынях и настоящих кроватях, о ваннах с травами и туфлях на каблуках, она внезапно наотрез отказалась появляться в столице. Слишком много воспоминаний. Неоплаченных счетов. Нет, она не готова, по крайней мере, до приезда эрла Эамона. А до тех пор все слишком похоже на Игру.

Она совсем затосковала; Суране пришлось буквально вытаскивать ее из палатки, веселя непристойными анекдотами о сестре Теохильде и матери Перепетуе. А когда Лелиана вышла к костру, втягивая ноздрями запах фирменного гуляша Стэна, Сурана попросил ее снова спеть In Utenera.

Услышав первые ноты, Винн, латавшая свое платье, вздрогнула и покачала головой. Где-то рядом во тьме ворочался Архидемон, а над лагерем стелилась и плыла эльфийская погребальная песнь. Но, оглядевшись, старушка поняла, что никто вроде бы и не собирается вникать в драматизм момента. Они слушали очередную печальную балладу Лелианы; у орлейских бардов считается признаком высочайшего мастерства, если аудитория изойдет слезами — или хотя бы понурится. А развлекают пусть скоморохи.

Винн, впрочем, не могла не заметить застывший силуэт Сураны, отливавший золотом в отблесках пламени костра, как рисунок в церковной книге — плоский, неподвижный; и свернувшегося у его ног Зеврана, бесплотного, как тень.

Она оценила иронию ситуации: два эльфа, лишенные своей истории, внимают песне Лелианы как экзотической музыке. А ведь предки Сураны, сомниари, перекраивали Тедас по своей прихоти и лепили из Тени невообразимые лабиринты, уходящие в бесконечность. Этот тщедушный эльф, иногда производящий впечатление слабоумного, — все, что осталось от их величия. Но даже его будет достаточно, чтобы уничтожить Мор, — в этом Винн не сомневалась.

Исполнение Лелианы было, как всегда, безупречным, но благодаря одной лишь технике. Пока она пела, ее взгляд скользил по лицам эльфов, от которых ее отделял костер, а мысли, словно голодные кошки, бродили вокруг в ожидании поживы. Она успела хорошо узнать Серого Стража и видела, что лицо его похоже на хрупкую гипсовую маску, которая вот-вот пойдет трещинами. Она видела, что Зеврана словно черви едят изнутри; они источили его тело, оставив лишь оболочку не толще бумаги, которую можно смять в кулаке.

Уж она-то здесь больше всех знала о Воронах, может, даже больше самого Зеврана, но ей отчего-то казалось, что это не ее война. Да, возможно, когда-нибудь они найдут своего предводителя задушенным в палатке, или он не вернется из очередной отлучки, или тихо угаснет от неведомой болезни. Она и подумать не могла, что здесь есть угроза и ее жизни: таково искусство Воронов, противостоять которому не могут даже самые искушенные. Ему поддались все, и лишь злорадный взгляд Морриган — отвергнутой, осмеянной Морриган, чьи планы, однако, не позволяли ей просто развернуться и уйти, — поблескивал в кромешной тьме, окутавшей лагерь.

 

Раньше Сурана думал, что гномы гораздо лучше эльфов вписываются в человеческую реальность по той причине, что за плечами у них стоит воинственный и богатый Орзаммар. Эльфы же бедны, как церковные мыши, и по природе своей охотники, а не воины.

Однако, глядя на Огрена, он начал понимать, что не учел в своей теории самого главного. Гномы на самом деле — даже больше люди, чем сами люди; они — тот идеал, к которому стремится человечество в лице своих мужчин. Эльфы же слишком женственны, а женщинам в людской иерархии уготована незавидная роль.

Поэтому так редки эльфы вроде него и Зеврана, то есть полностью интегрированные в человеческое общество. Им повезло обладать способностями, уникальными для обеих рас. Но большинству эльфов просто нечего предложить людям, кроме своих хрупких полудетских тел.

И потому же, наверное, мысль о предстоящем визите в Эльфинаж не радовала Сурану. В этом было слишком много личного. Он предложил и Зеврану остаться в лагере, но тот сурово покачал головой.

— Ты без меня заблудишься, — сказал он.

Заблудится ли тот, кто никогда не терялся в сумрачных и пыльных переходах Башни, тот, кто блуждал в закоулках Тени, как по тропинкам весеннего сада? Но Денерим давил на него своей мрачной необходимостью, арками проходных дворов и громадами приземистых стен, запутывал в паутине своих секретов и отводил глаза захлопнутыми наглухо ставнями. Лелианы с ними не было, и мост, который давным-давно должен был оказаться у них под ногами, все еще маячил вдалеке за коньками крыш.

Становилось жарко. Сурана вытирал пот под капюшоном и шмыгал носом; у него слезились глаза от солнца, от пыли, от синевы полуденного неба. Он шагал и шагал вперед, не остановившись, когда Винн дотронулась до его локтя, привлекая внимание к группе, ожидавшей на вершине лестницы.

Он замер лишь у ее подножия, глядя снизу вверх на смуглого холеного южанина с тонкими губами, растянутыми в дрожащей ухмылке.

— Зевран, иди сюда, — сказал Талиесин.

Сурана не оглянулся, не покосился на него, пока он поднимался по долгим, долгим, бесчисленным ступенькам, чтобы встать за плечом у Талиесина, спрятаться в его тени.

А Талиесин, глядя на хилую, потную, подслеповатую фигурку внизу, принялся хохотать, все громче и громче, запрокидывая голову, обнажая мощный кадык, поросший жесткими волосами. Этот смех подхватили его люди, и казалось, что мгновение разбухло до размеров бесконечности: безжалостное солнце, кружащий в небе ворон и дергающийся кадык антиванца в богатом кожаном доспехе.

Но миг этот лопнул и взорвался брызгами крови, когда у Талиесина на горле вдруг открылся второй рот с алыми и блестящими губами, распахнутыми в хохоте. Веер рубиновых капель, вырвавшихся оттуда, схлестнулся с таким же, но черным, выброшенным левой рукой Сураны секундой позже. Смех расплавился в багровом тумане, в безнадежных воплях отчаяния и боли, а вниз по ступенькам катилось бесчувственное тело Зеврана с волосами, слипшимися в бурые сосульки.

А потом солнце померкло.

 

Рука Лелианы в кожаной — увы, не лайковой — перчатке замерла, прежде чем она довольно робко постучала в дверь. Ничем не примечательную, старательно выкрашенную дверь номера в «Покусанном дворянине».

Лелиана была не совсем уверена в том, что дверь — та самая, которая ей нужна, ибо Винн, направившая ее сюда, с трудом владела речью. Она и Огрен вернулись в лагерь гораздо раньше, чем их ожидали, но без Алима и Зева, причем Огрен был мертвецки пьян, а Винн, такое ощущение, тоже. Лелиана всерьез испугалась, что старушку хватит удар, видала она уже такое: человек не ворочает языком, не может поднять руки, а потом хлопается на спину, в лучшем случае парализованный.

Но от помощи Винн отказалась, гневно сверкнув глазами. Кое-как распутав ее слова, Лелиана поняла, что ей — ей одной — следует сейчас найти Сурану в известной денеримской таверне. Что с Зевраном, выяснить так и не удалось.

Под тревожным взглядом Алистера, под непроницаемым — Стэна и каким-то слишком уж веселым — Морриган Лелиана поспешно собралась, в последний момент отказавшись от мысли взять с собой пса. Мабари слушался ее не больше, чем сам Алим.

И все же дверью она не ошиблась. В ответ на ее тихое поскребывание та распахнулась, и на пороге возник не кто иной как Сурана, но с настолько набитым ртом, что она его едва узнала. Еда, растянувшая впалые щеки, делала его похожим на хомяка. Кроме того, он снял свое вечно шуршащее облачение, чего обычно при дамах себе не позволял.

— Проходи, — кивнул он ей и последовал в дальнюю комнату.

Зайдя в нее, Лелиана увидела широкую супружескую кровать под бархатным малиновым покрывалом с золотыми кистями, кое-где обгрызенными мышами. На краешке ее примостился Алим — перед столиком, сплошь заставленным приборами. Благоухало на серебряном блюде жаркое. Пряный аромат источали истекающие соком антиванские фрукты. Тонкой нотой в этой симфонии звучал запах темно-лилового вина в хрустальном графине. У Лелианы даже голова закружилась.

А в дальнем углу на прочном стуле с тумбой вместо ножек сидел Зевран, примотанный к спинке толстой, лохматой и наверняка зачарованной веревкой. Лелиана узнала его лишь по татуировкам на обнаженном теле, поскольку его яркие волосы, его точеное лицо, шея, руки — все, что не защищал доспех, — было покрыто запекшейся буроватой коркой, из-под которой лишь кое-где проглядывала оливковая кожа. А под сальным колтуном, свисавшим на лицо, блестел неожиданно живой черный глаз.

Лелиана шумно втянула носом воздух и выдохнула. Сурана невозмутимо жевал, не предлагая ей присоединиться.

— Что празднуем? — наконец поинтересовалась она.

Сурана проигнорировал ее вопрос — не столько из пренебрежения, сколько из необходимости проглотить очередную порцию жаркого. Отхлебнув вина и сдержав отрыжку, он сказал:

— Я пригласил тебя, поскольку думаю, что ты хороший дознаватель. И ты мне сейчас очень пригодишься. Только прошу тебя, дорогая подруга, помни: времена нынче такие, что неправедный дознаватель вмиг превращается в дознаваемого.

Поджав губы, Лелиана прошагала через комнату к столу и плюхнулась на кровать рядом с ним. Взяв свободную тарелку, положила себе внушительный кусок жаркого, налила вина. И только сделав глоток, ответила вопросом:

— Если ты, дорогой друг, до такой степени мне не доверяешь и не уважаешь меня, что позволяешь себе столь грубые угрозы, — отчего же ты сам не проведешь дознание, не прибегая к моим слабым и ненадежным усилиям?

Сурана пожал плечами.

— У меня, конечно, есть свои методы, и намного более эффективные, но сейчас я, видишь ли, иссяк, мне нужно подкрепиться, а мы ведь спешим. Все спешим. Я, ты, эрл Эамон, Архидемон. Даже Зевран, я уверен, хочет со всем этим побыстрее покончить.

Лелиана бросила на него быстрый взгляд, но тело на стуле не пошевелилось.

— Вот как. — Она взялась кромсать жаркое. — Вот как. Что ж, честность — тоже добродетель. — Кусочек мяса на зубцах вилки подвергся тщательному осмотру, прежде чем был отправлен в рот. — И на каких же условиях...

— Пиши в своем докладе что угодно, — отмахнулся Алим. — Какая разница? Мне все равно. Я, скорее всего, буду уже мертв, когда он доберется до твоих хозяев. Так ты будешь работать или нет?

Лелиана закрыла глаза, досчитала до десяти, а после этого подумала, что Сурана наверняка находится в состоянии аффекта, хотя по нему этого и не скажешь.

Она не спеша прожевала, медленно проглотила, а потом нараспев произнесла:

— Ну что ж... Остается только узнать, согласна ли сотрудничать другая сторона.

Лицо Алима исказила такая злобная гримаса, которой Лелиана не ожидала даже от него. «В конце концов, общение с гарлоками ни для чьих манер не проходит даром, даже, наверное, для моих», — мысленно вздохнула она.

— Зевран Араннай, согласен ли ты отвечать на мои вопросы?

Несколько мучительно долгих секунд ей казалось, что он не отзовется, что замкнется в упрямом молчании, и тогда тут разверзнется бездна, полная смрада, боли и ненависти, однако он всего лишь собирался с силами. Наконец раздался его сдавленный шепот:

— Почему бы и нет? Ведь за молчание мне не платят.

Наверняка намеренно он повторил ту фразу, которую произнес целую вечность назад, в красных ущельях близ Редклиффа, когда над ним склонился недоумевающий Сурана. Но тогда Зев был только оглушен, потеряв сознание уже в первые минуты боя; он лежал в своем коротком доспехе, обнажавшем его стройные ноги, покрытые золотистым пушком, сверкавшим в лучах заходящего солнца; он знал, как ему идет быть связанным и какие чувства это вызывает у окружающих; знал, что во всем унылом слякотном Ферелдене не встретишь такого изысканного оттенка волос, таких тонко очерченных скул, такого совершенного разворота плеч. Он знал, что достаточно зацепить Сурану на крючок простого любопытства и удержать возле себя, заставить смотреть на себя, безотрывно и пристально, и его жизнь спасена.

Теперь же он выглядел совсем иначе. Как будто кроваво-красная магия вывернула его наизнанку, обнажив все его пропитанное ядом и нечистотами нутро. В нем больше не осталось никакой загадки. Надеяться ему было не на что.

Но, значит, и скрывать нечего. Он рассказал о том, что Талиесин взял заказ не только у Логейна на Серого Стража, но и у эрла Эамона — на Логейна, а также, возможно, еще у нескольких баннов и орлесианских шевалье, о чем Зевран не счел нужным полюбопытствовать. Результатом комбинации всех этих деликатных поручений стала крайне замысловатая многоходовка, которая позволила бы посадить на трон слабого короля и окружить его орлейскими Серыми Стражами. Впрочем, Талиесину было все равно, чем кончится дело; точнее, финал игры интересовал его чисто с эстетической точки зрения. Он должен быть красивым и эффектным, таким, который прославил бы Талиесина в веках и заставил бы всех замереть от восхищения перед его гением интриги. Талиесин слагал поэму, в которой персонажами были живые люди. Он искренне считал, что создал шедевр.

Впрочем, Суране не суждено было увидеть этот эпический конец, ибо Талиесин хотел, чтобы тот умер раньше Логейна. Искусство искусством, а деньги — само собой. В то же время тот не должен был погибнуть раньше, чем сыграет прописанную ему в этой пьесе роль. Для этого и нужен был Зевран подле него, днем и ночью, бдительный и отважный, прикрывавший его в бою, следивший за качеством его пищи, ублажавший его и баловавший. Чтобы в точно рассчитанный момент привести, как овцу, на заклание, и перерезать ему горло.

Но, как уже давно догадалась Лелиана, горло внезапно оказалось перерезанным у самого Талиесина. Почему это произошло, какой иной сумрачный гений вмешался в ход событий и исчеркал редчайшим гномьим кинжалом шедевр Талиесина? Или это был слепой случай, или злой рок, или...

На этом месте Зевран Араннай и замолчал. Глухо и бесповоротно, словно захлопнув все двери и ставни, уйдя глубоко в себя, словно отключив сознание, превратившись в живого мертвеца, черной волшбой поднятого из могилы. Все аргументы, просьбы и даже мольбы Лелианы были бессильны.

Она обхватила себя руками, не желая сдаваться, подбирая какой-то последний убийственный довод, который заставил бы Зеврана продолжить свою исповедь, лихорадочно сплетая в уме словесную ловушку, в которую он наверняка не попадется. Она уже открыла рот, но Алим, все это время сидевший, нахохлившись, как мокрый воробей, такой же невзрачный и незаметный, поднял руку, прерывая ее.

— Не трудись, он не ответит.

Лелиана не смотрела на него, лишь слышала скрип его башмаков, когда он вставал с кровати и медленно приближался к Зеврану.

— Его можно пытать, наложить на него заклятие магии крови, но он не расцепит свои зубы.

Сурана схватился за клок когда-то белокурых волос и вздернул голову Зеврана повыше, открывая изуродованное, чудовищно распухшее лицо.

— Можно выбить ему все зубы, кастрировать его, вырвать голыми руками глаза. Срезать с него кожу тонкими ремнями. Он будет молчать. Ведь так?

— Алим... — еле слышно прошептала Лелиана, начиная понимать, что все происходящее не имеет никакого отношения к политике, заговорам и заказным убийствам. — Может, мне...

Она не успела сказать «уйти», потому что в этот момент Алим Сурана с невероятной для него силой врезал кулаком в лицо Зеврану, так что тот опрокинулся вместе со стулом назад и забился в веревках, натужно хрипя и кашляя.

— Прошу тебя, избавь меня от... — сделала еще одну попытку Лелиана, но Алим оборвал ее визгливым криком:

— Заткнись, сука, сиди и смотри! Смотри на это! Смотри!

Он выхватил свою мизерикордию и принялся разрезать путы, которыми Зев был примотан к стулу, потом приподнял его за плечи, подложил руку под затылок, заставил сесть на полу и сам опустился рядом. Свежая алая кровь потоком заливала уже успевшие высохнуть бурые следы на лице Зеврана, стекала на грудь, капала на доски паркета. Она пузырилась на его губах, когда он пытался сделать вдох. Из глаз его лились кровавые слезы.

— Сложи об этом песнь и исполни ее на всех перекрестках, пусть под нее рыдают шлюхи и рыгают головорезы, пусть все узнают, каково это: уничтожить себя, уничтожить все вокруг, превратиться в поганый, вонючий кусок мяса, лишь бы не сказать, лишь бы никто не услышал этих слов...

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг отчетливо произнес Зевран.

Алим осекся и отпрянул назад. Он удерживал Зева на почти вытянутых руках и смотрел, как его непослушные пальцы движутся к кармашку на поясе. После нескольких безуспешных попыток он все-таки достал ее, но не сумел удержать. Серебряная сережка, тусклая дешевая поделка, покатилась по полу.

Сурана издал горлом какой-то неопределяемый звук и судорожно прижал Зеврана к себе, отчего тот застонал и снова зашелся в кровавом кашле. Сурана вторил ему тихим поскуливанием.

«Он таки рехнулся наконец», — подумала Лелиана, почему-то с некоторым облегчением — наверное, просто надоело этого ждать каждую минуту. Оставаться здесь дальше не имело смысла.

— Винн, — сказала она, пятясь к двери. — Я приведу сюда Винн.

Но любовники ее уже не замечали.

Бредя по улицам Денерима и даже уже выйдя за ворота, она думала о том, что у всякой толерантности должен быть предел. Разумеется, она против самых жестоких проявлений рабства, но то, что она сейчас наблюдала, в очередной раз доказывает то, что эльфов просто необходимо держать в узде. Ради их же блага.


End file.
